Sakura and Her Kind Father
Sakura and Her Kind Father (さくらとやさしいお父さん, Sakura to Yasashii Otousan) is the 22nd episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "No Time for Sleep". Summary Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, has an important presentation to complete so Sakura and her brother, Touya, decide to help by taking on all the chores around the house. Sakura decides to bring a snack for her father at the university. While she is there, the Sleep card shows up and starts to make all the students and professors fall asleep. Tomoyo also falls asleep after she forgets to tell Sakura and Kero about the outfit she made for Sakura. Sakura manages to capture the card with the help of Windy, however her father's laptop is ruined in the process after she falls while standing on top of the files. She begins to cry after she tells Kero. Her father, now awake, along with his assistant and Tomoyo notice that Sakura is missing and find her in his office. He approaches Sakura who was weeping in front of his desk and sees his laptop ruined and asked her what's wrong and she replies tearfully that she bought some coffee for him and apologizes for ruining his work. Although her father forgives and comforts her and asked where the coffee is, Sakura still feels guilty so her father decides to make her his personal assistant. The next day while having breakfast Sakura and Touya hear him yelling and a crashing noise in their father's office. Fujitaka fell while fixing some files and rubs his head and notices them. Sakura apologizes for ruining his work but he tells her that the reports are in his brain. They eventually get the presentation finished in time. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowSleep.jpg|The Sleep (Debut)|link=The Sleep ClowJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy |-|Cards Used= ClowJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy |-|Cards Sealed= ClowSleep.jpg|The Sleep|link=The Sleep Quotes *'Sakura': Dad sure seemed to be sleepy, maybe it's because he has been staying up late for a while. Although, Kero, you look like you've been asleep the whole time. *'Kero': What are you saying!? I was doing my hardest to hide! I wasn't asleep at all! *'Sakura': Oh, then what's the imprint of the basket on the left side of your cheek? *'Kero': So you're going to your dad's school Sakura? *'Sakura': Do you want to come with me Kero? *'Kero': I don't have to study, I am already wise. *'Sakura': I don't mean that, I want to bring my dad another snack. I'm sure he needs a change of clothes too since he's sleeping at his office. Oh, maybe I can invite Tomoyo as well. *'Kero': Tomoyo? Will she bring us homemade cookies when she comes over? *'Sakura': Kero, all you ever think about is food. *'Sakura': Hey, how about this book? *(Sakura hands Tomoyo a book)'' *'Tomoyo': Then, these too... *''(Tomoyo picks up a stack of eight books)'' *'Tomoyo': I will be all right if I have this much. Thank you very much. *'Sakura': But what are you going to do with so many books about flowers? *'Tomoyo': I've somewhat fallen into a creator's block lately. So I thought about using these books as a new motif... *'Sakura': M-Motif? *'Tomoyo': Of course, for designing your costumes, Sakura! Because you are the one who wears them, Sakura, I must always create costumes with new ideas and a sense of design! Navigation Category:Episodes